


Drive Me Crazier

by LovelyLessie



Series: To Live, Not to Exist [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLessie/pseuds/LovelyLessie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Cas falls, it takes some time for him to recover, so it's a couple months before he's up for doing much. Once he is, though, he and Dean go hunting together, and Dean plans to take full advantage of the situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive Me Crazier

 “You know what we haven't done in a really fucking long time?” Dean asked.

There was no answer, and he glanced at Cas, who was looking at him in bewilderment, his head tilted and his brow furrowed in a frown. “Was that a rhetorical question?” he asked slowly, blinking.

“Uh, not exactly,” Dean said, and laughed, shaking his head.

“I don't know the answer,” Cas said after a moment.

“Yeah, obviously,” Dean replied.

After a very long silence, Cas said, “I'm confused.”

“I know,” Dean said, and flashed a grin at him. “I ever mention how cute you are when you don't understand something?”

“Is that intended as a compliment?”

“Yep.” He took once hand off the steering wheel to reach across the car and run his fingers down the side of Cas's face.

Cas smiled a little. “Was the answer each other?”

“Huh?”

“The answer to your question,” Cas repeated. Dean raised his eyebrows at him, and he clarified, “You asked what we hadn't done in a long time.”

Dean laughed. “Wow, I'm impressed. You made a sexual innuendo on purpose.” Still grinning, he turned his attention back to the road. “Yeah, that was the answer I meant to give you.”

“Yes, that's true,” Cas said seriously. “I don't suppose you're thinking of remedying that?”

“You're damn right I am,” Dean said smugly. “Next town we hit, we're finding a motel and I swear we're gonna have more fun than we've had since you fell for me.”

“Literally fell, or metaphorically fell?” Cas asked.

Dean considered that. “How about both?”

“Yes,” Cas agreed. “That sounds like an acceptable plan.”

For a moment neither of them spoke, and then Dean slowly said, “Of course, considering it's been weeks—months—I'm gonna drag it out as long as I can.”

Cas gave him a look, but didn't say anything.

“The second we're in the motel room,” Dean continued, “I'm pushing you against the wall and kissing you stupid. Til you're gasping for breath and starving for more and you can't taste anything but me.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Cas's look of intense concentration, and he turned his face away to hide a grin. “And I'm definitely going to figure out whether that spot behind your teeth is more sensitive, now you're human.”

“Hmmm,” Cas said quietly, but didn't move.

Dean licked his lips. “I'll kiss you til you're desperate,” he continued lazily, “and press myself up against you so I can feel you getting harder as I do. Tangle my fingers up in your hair...” Without turning his head, he reached over to drag his fingers through Cas's hair. “Make you really want me.”

“I always want you,” Cas replied.

“Course you do,” Dean agreed lightly. “But not the way you're going to.”

“And then I'll bite, and you'll start ripping off my clothes,” Cas told him.

Dean frowned. “Hey, not so fast, I've got it all planned out,” he complained.

“Of course,” Cas said. “Which will work perfectly well, until something happens that wasn't in the plan.”

“Shut up,” Dean said sullenly, and glared at the road in silence for a minute or so.

“You were at the part where you were making me want you,” Cas reminded him.

He grinned again. “Yeah, that's right,” he said. “And then I'll pull you back and swing you around and throw you down on the bed. I'll pin you down and wrap my legs around yours and then take off your shirt, real slow, and trail kisses across your skin--” With one finger he traced a line from the waistband of Cas's pants to the collar of his shirt. “Up your chest, and then your throat, and across your jaw to your mouth.”

Cas took his hand and kissed his fingers and palm and wrist without saying a word.

Dean dropped his voice to a murmur. “I'll trace the outline of your lips with my tongue,” he said. “I'll follow the contour of your teeth. And then our lips will meet and we'll kiss and I'll close my teeth on your lower lip just for a second, and you—you'll make that sexy noise, and then you'll bite back because you know it drives me crazy, won't you?”

“Mmm,” Cas agreed. Dean glanced at him to see his free hand braced against his leg, fingers curled in; his jaw was clenched and his eyes were fixed on Dean's face. Dean smirked.

“I'm gonna run my hands all over you,” he said. “Follow your spine with my fingers. Rest the sides of my hands on your hips. Reach up and rub my thumbs along the edges of your shoulderblades—is that still gonna make you shiver like it used to, now that you don't have your wings?” He glanced at Cas, considering that. “I hope so. I miss the way you'd always react to that.” He disentangled his fingers from Cas's to run his hand down the back of the fallen angel's coat. “The way your muscles all tense up, and your back arches, and your hands clench,” he continued, his voice low and rough.

Beside him, Cas sucked in a shuddering breath through his teeth, and Dean grinned.

“Oh, and believe me,” he said, “the two of us are gonna explore every inch of your humanity.” He traced Cas's jaw with one finger. “I'll kiss you until you're breathless, just to hear you gasping for air,” he whispered. “Until you have to push me away to get oxygen to your brain again, the way I used to have to push you. I'll find every weakness you never had before—examine your sides, your ribs, your legs, find all those sensitive spots that never affected you when you were an angel.”

Slowly, he ran his fingers down the side of Cas's throat, and Cas tensed up, biting back a sound like a whimper. Even in the dark, Dean could see a hungry, desperate gleam in his eyes, which were fixed on him as if he was the last thing left in the world.

“I'm gonna mark you,” he said, returning Cas's intense gaze for a moment. “Because human skin is delicate, human skin bruises, so easily...”

“Dean,” Cas said, and caught his hand, but didn't continue.

“Because you've marked me like that,” Dean went on after a moment, “but I've never been able to do the same to you. This will be the first time I can leave bite marks on your skin, the first time my teeth will leave an impression I'll still see tomorrow morning.”

Cas didn't speak, but Dean could hear him breathing, almost panting, and feel his shoulders shaking slightly. He couldn't help feeling a little pleased with himself.

“And then,” he drawled, “when you can't breathe, can't even think for desire, when you're hard and pulsing and hot all over, when your mouth is dry and your throat is tight and you can't even keep yourself from crying out anymore, then I'll start undoing your pants.” He slipped a hand under Cas's shirt and ran two fingers along the waistband of his pants. “Real slow, and every touch will drive you crazy, til you're moaning and whimpering and begging me for more.”

“I expect that won't take very long,” Cas said quietly, and Dean laughed.

“I'll pull off my shirt and kiss you again,” he said. “Skin pressed up against skin, your hands on my back, so close I can feel your heartbeat. I'll kiss your eyes and your throat and your jaw and your collarbone, and then come back to your lips and take your breath away again, and again, and again...”

“You can do that without kissing me,” Cas reminded him. His voice was tense, rough; Dean was driving him crazy already, and he knew it.

“I'm gonna kiss back down your neck and shoulders and chest,” Dean told him. “I'll kiss you with my teeth, with my hands on your hips, holding you up against me, brushing my thumbs over your sides. Run my tongue over your nipples and down your sternum, bite your skin just hard enough to make you whimper.” His hand crept up Cas's chest to rest just below his breastbone, fingers pressing just slightly into the skin. Cas tensed. “I'll kiss you here,” he said, pushing a little harder to hear Cas catch his breath. “And then down your stomach back to your pants.”

“Stop that,” Cas said, his jaw clenched.

Dean chuckled. “You don't mean that,” he breathed, sliding his fingers down Cas's stomach and slipping them just below the waistline of his pants, teasing at his boxers.

“You,” Cas told him slowly, “are being a cocktease.”

Dean grinned. “You love it, though,” he shot back, and leaned over for just a second to press a kiss to the side of Cas's neck, which he finished off with his teeth.

Cas sucked in a breath with a hiss. “Fuck you,” he growled, giving Dean a look that was more want than frustration.

“That kind of dirty talk turns me on,” Dean joked. Not that he wasn't turned on already, since he definitely was, but the desperation in Cas's voice wasn't hurting either.

“Does it really?” Cas breathed, and leaned over to whisper right into Dean's ear. “Does it make you want to fuck me even more?”

This time it was Dean's turn to catch his breath as Cas's husky voice sent a shudder through him. “Yes,” he said, shifting so his hand rested more comfortably against Cas's hot skin. “Oh, hell yes.”

“Tell me, Dean,” Cas murmured, his breath tickling the side of Dean's face. “Keep going. Tell me how you're going to do it.”

“I'm going to leave kisses down your stomach to your pants,” Dean said. “And then I'll get you out of them, finally—slide my hands down your legs and leave kisses on your thighs. And I'll come back up to kiss the waistband of your boxers and all the way along the edges of your hipbones, bring my hands up to your ass, tease your cock with my tongue.”

Cas made a low moaning sound in the back of his throat and leaned over farther still to kiss Dean's jaw, one arm slipping over his shoulders for support. “As if I won't already be crazed enough with desire,” he said, his voice gravelly and catching in his throat. His lips trailed down the side of Dean's neck and Dean tensed, fighting to keep his focus on the road as Cas's mouth played across his skin.

“ _Fuck,_ Cas,” he gasped suddenly as he felt teeth tugging lightly at the back of his neck. “I'm trying to drive!”

Cas laughed, a low and rough and unbelievably attractive laugh, and traced the curve of Dean's throat with his lips to find the edge of his face again, his tongue slipping out to brush against the underside of Dean's jaw. Dean lifted his head slightly, trying to suppress an involuntary shudder but still unwilling to push Cas away.

“Don't tell me you're finished,” Cas murmured, his mouth still pressed against Dean's skin even as he spoke. “Tell me more, Dean, don't stop now.”

“I'll take off my pants then, before I work my way back up your chest with my mouth,” Dean said, breathing hard himself now. “Our legs can tangle together with nothing in between, and your cock will rub up against mine when I grind into your hips.” He reached up with his free hand to catch hold of Cas's hair. “I'll grab your hair in my fingers and pull on it—just a little, cause it'll probably hurt now you're human—and I'll tip your head back to get at your throat, leave kisses along your veins and your Adam's apple and right at the pit of your neck--”

He broke off with a moan as Cas pressed himself even closer, all insistent lips and teeth and hot breath on his throat. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel, he made a halfhearted attempt to push Cas away. To his relief and disappointment, Cas took the cue, sitting up straighter, though he was still breathless and there was a feverish look in his eyes.

“I'm gonna kiss you some more,” Dean continued when he'd gotten his breath back. “One hand in your hair, the other on your neck, our tongues moving together, our breath getting lost in each other's mouths.” He swallowed, shifting slightly as he pictured it. “Wrap my legs around yours and press myself up against you, pushing you down into the bed, all sweat and skin and heat.”

Cas's fingers on his shoulder tightened. “And I'll pull away to kiss your jaw,” he whispered hoarsely. “I will caress every inch of your skin, with my hands and my lips and my tongue. I'll follow the lines of your neck and shoulders and tug at your skin with my teeth, and find a place for my mouth in the curve of your throat.”

Dean took a shuddering breath, his throat tense. “I'll slick up my hand and reach into your boxers so I can slide a finger into you,” he breathed. “Press into you real carefully, slow and gentle, really take my time.” He slid his hand from Cas's hair to the back of his neck, curling his fingers against Cas's hot skin. “And I sure hope I can find a dozen new ways to make you shudder, make you moan and whimper.” He pulled Cas closer to whisper in his ear. “I'm going to work you into a mess of want and desperation like you can't even imagine now.”

“Dean, please,” Cas said, his whole body tense. In the dark, Dean saw him move, one hand reaching towards his pants. Dean moved faster and beat him there, fingers toying at his boxers. He could feel Cas's pulse below his skin and he licked his lips, trying to disguise the way his breath hitched when Cas's fingers slid between his.

“I'll pull off your boxers,” he said, “and you'll pull off mine, and then wrap your legs around me while I slip another finger inside you to stretch you out. And with my other hand I'll reach down and stroke your cock, so your hips grind up against mine, so you cry out and moan my name, so you're clutching my shoulders and clinging to me like the only thing left in the world.” He pulled his hand free of Cas's fingers and fumbled blindly to find the zipper of his pants. “And for you,” he continued, “for the moment, I will be, won't I?”

“Of course,” Cas murmured, breathless. His hand followed the edge of Dean's jacket to find the edge of his t-shirt and pull it up. He slipped his fingers into Dean's pants, and Dean tensed, catching his breath.

“Dammit, Cas,” he hissed, snatching his hand away. Cas drew back, uncertain, as he pulled over to the side of the highway and stopped the car.

“Is something--” Cas began, but Dean cut him off with a kiss. His fingers grabbed at Cas's hair again and he worked his tongue between Cas's teeth, brushing the top of his mouth lightly to elicit a muffled, desperate moan. Cas pushed him away for a moment, gasping for breath, but then he threw himself back into the kiss, grabbing Dean's shoulders with both hands to pull him closer.

“I'm gonna fuck you so hard,” Dean managed when their lips parted for a second. “Forget the motel—I'll do it here, now—”

Cas kissed him again, biting down on his lower lip. “Yes,” he breathed, his voice catching on his tongue, one hand caressing the back of Dean's neck and the other clutching his shirt to pull them together. “Yes, Dean, _please--”_

Dean slid his hands down to grab Cas around the waist and push him back, practically throwing him into the back seat and climbing on top of him to pin him against the back of the leather seat, pressing himself up against Cas's mouth, hands ducking under his shirt for better purchase on his hot skin, tongue pressing into his lips and teeth. Cas slipped his hands up the back of Dean's t-shirt as well, his fingers splaying out across Dean's back and curling in, tense, when Dean shifted to rest closer to his hips.

“Dean— _fuck--”_ Cas gasped as Dean ground against his hips. “Please, _please,_ Dean--”

“Yeah, yeah, hang on,” Dean panted, easing up for a minute as he searched blindly between the seats for the bottle of lube stashed there. His fingers closed around it and he grinned in the dark. “Got it.” Throwing it on the seat, he grabbed the waistband of Cas's pants to pull them off; Cas arched back, raising his hips at Dean's touch and moaning in the back of his throat as Dean's fingers trailed down his thighs.

Cas took a sharp, shuddering gasp as Dean leaned in without warning to trace the inside of his legs with his tongue. “You—insufferable—bastard,” he managed, and Dean laughed as he struggled out of his jeans.

“You love it,” he said, his voice almost a growl, and pulled his t-shirt over his head, throwing it aside. Cas pulled off his own shirt as Dean grabbed the lube and poured it into his hand to coat his fingers. With his hand slick, he reached into Cas's boxers, one finger pressing insistently to get inside him. Cas shuddered, clenched hands gripping Dean's shoulders, a low, wanting sound escaping his lips.

“Dean,” he whispered hoarsely as Dean straddled his legs again, tangling his free hand in Cas's hair and pressing kisses along his collarbone. “ _Ahh--_ ”

“Too much?” Dean asked, pausing and raising his head. “You need me to slow down?”

“No,” Cas said, shaking his head. His eyes were closed, his lips parted but his jaw clenched, the veins in his throat standing out as he tilted his head back. “No, keep going.”

Dean nodded and pressed deeper, slipping another finger in as he buried his face in the curve of Cas's neck, his teeth leaving a trail from Cas's jaw to his shoulder. Cas tensed and moaned, his hips bucking, his fingers tightening on Dean's arms. His pulse was hot and fast; Dean could feel it under the skin, where his lips were pressed to Cas's throat. He kissed the fallen angel's veins and nipped at his flesh, stubble scratching at his lips; his teeth scraped Cas's jaw and Cas cried out.

“I thought,” he gasped, clinging to Dean's shoulders, but he broke off, whimpering, _mewling_ as Dean pushed against his prostate. Even after Dean pulled back a little, it took him a moment to catch his breath and try again. “I thought this was—incredible—before,” he panted, and bent his head to kiss the side of Dean's face. “But this— _nghh—_ Dean--”

“Tell me when,” Dean breathed, and kissed him. His free hand had been tugging on Cas's hair, but he let go and traced the lines of his shoulders, his ribs, his spine, and then followed the curve of his hipbone to grab his boxers and pull them down. Cas whimpered again as Dean's fingers brushed his erection, his muscles tensing at the touch.

“Now,” Cas said between fierce, hungry kisses. “Now, Dean, please, just— _fuck_ me, Dean!”

“Okay,” Dean whispered, pulling his fingers out and stripping off his own boxers. He pushed Cas down against the seat and spread his legs, reaching for the lube with clumsy fingers to slather it on his cock. Cas arched back with a moan and took Dean in one hand to guide him in, fingers stroking him quickly, urgently.

“Give it to me,” he pleaded, and Dean thrust into him, his breath hitching at the cry of pleasure that tore from Cas's throat. “Yes,” Cas said, his voice rough. “Yes, Dean, oh, _God,_ yes.” His hips rocked up into Dean's, his mouth open, his head thrown back to expose his throat, his chest heaving as he gasped for air.

Dean pressed himself closer, his lips tracing the curve of Cas's neck. “My angel,” he breathed, one hand supporting his weight and the other tangled in Cas's hair, grinding against him with enough force that he gasped, but there was no pain when he cried out, only ecstasy. “My gorgeous, broken, rebel angel.” He pressed his teeth into the feverish skin below Cas's jaw and trailed marks across his flesh. “Mine,” he murmured against his throat. “Mine, mine, mine.”

“Always,” Cas agreed in a hoarse whisper, his hand curling over Dean's shoulder. “Yours, yours alone— _nnhh--”_

He moaned as Dean wrapped a hand around his cock, stroking him in time with his own thrusts. Dean choked out his name as Cas pushed up to meet him, hands on his hips, fingers splayed across his back.

The sound Cas made when he came was a noise Dean had never heard him make before, a noise that was completely, wonderfully, impossibly human, and it was more pure and incredible and perfect than the songs of any angels ever could be. His fingers dug into Dean's skin and Dean leaned into him, working him through his orgasm. Cas shook, his back arching away from the seat, his pelvis thrusting up against Dean's hips and bringing Dean over the edge with him.

“Fuck,” Cas gasped when he slumped back again, breathing hard, and closed his eyes. “That was— _fuck--”_

Dean kissed him, sliding one hand under his head to cradle his neck. “Yeah,” he agreed softly, and traced the contours of Cas's face with his lips, pressing kisses against his cheekbones, his eyes, his temples, his jaw before coming back to the corner of his mouth.

Cas opened his eyes briefly to look up at him sleepily. “I love you,” he murmured, and yawned, closing his eyes again.

“Yeah, you too, angel,” Dean said, chuckling, and ruffled Cas's hair before pushing himself up and fumbling to find his clothes in the dark car.

Cas was already asleep by the time Dean was dressed again, and he barely stirred when Dean threw his jacket over him as a makeshift blanket. Dean smiled and leaned down to give him one more kiss before he climbed back into the front seat and started the car again, listening to the sound of Cas breathing quietly as he pulled back onto the road and drove on towards the next town.


End file.
